supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 3
Synopsis for "The Others Among Us (Part III of VIII)" J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter brings his fellow Martian refugees to a safe house tower in Manhattan. He admonishes them for their bloodthirsty actions at the laboratory. Later, J'onn hears about the attack against Alex Ferguson. He checks the passenger manifest on the plane that Alex was supposed to be on and determines that he never boarded it. He then begins telepathically scanning the globe for Ferguson's presence. Meanwhile, Rio Ferdinand meets with her employer, Mister Keane. Keane knows that there is a connection between the escaped Martians and William Dyer. He wants Ferdinand to find out what the connection is. Alex Ferguson holes up inside the Stardust Motel in New York. Although he knows he should get as far away as possible, he stays in the city so he can contact his girlfriend, Sara. He tells her that he thinks William Dyer (the Martian Manhunter) is responsible for trying to kill him. After speaking with her on the phone, he makes a videotape recording of everything that has happened to him. Later, several of the Martians decide to explore the city. J'onn catches up with them after they inadvertently reveal themselves to a couple and warns them about exposing themselves to scrutiny. He herds them all back to the tower. Alex Ferguson goes to the DEO office leased by William Dyer, but finds nothing but an empty room. He is determined to find Dyer and learn the truth about the botched attempt on his life. Keane and Ferdinand now realize that Giggs failed to kill Ferguson. They get a fix on Ferguson's location and send an agent wearing a suit of power armor to take him out. The Martian Manhunter arrives, but he is too late. The armored assailant kills Ferguson and destroys the office complex. J'onn fights against the combatant and ruptures the armor with a blast of Martian vision. The assailant continues fighting and incapacitates J'onn with a napalm burst. When he awakens from the attack, the armored assailant is gone. J'onn's former colleagues in the JLA, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive and ask him about recent events. J'onn tells them that he has everything under control and that he pledges to take full responsibility for everything relating to the Martian refugees. He neglects to tell them about Mica'kel's unscrupulous behavior at the lab the previous evening. Later, Mister Keane reveals himself as an administrator for the Department of Homeland Security. He calls together several heroes including the Black Canary, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Vixen and Green Lantern to address the rising concern over J'onn's recent actions. He leads them to believe that J'onn has gone rogue. Appearing in "The Others Among Us (Part III of VIII)" Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Supporting Characters *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Sara Moore (First Appearance) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Vixen *Wonder Woman *Zatanna *Green Martians *Dal'en *Mica'kel *Sy'rann *Telok'telar *Till'all Villains *Rio Ferdinand Other Characters *Alex Ferguson *Giggs Locations *'New York City' *'Stardust Motel' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue is reprinted in the Martian Manhunter: The Others Among Us trade paperback. *Sara Moore's last name won't be revealed until issue #4. *One of the Martians from this issue is identified as J'orneel. In later issues he is referred to as Sy'rann. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter_Vol_3_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/martian-manhunter-the-others-among-us-part-3/37-115390/ Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 03